One Missed Call Chakushin Ari
by Jiitari
Summary: There is a curse on the West city Capital and only the proud saiyan prince can stop this. Bulma, and his parentsinlaw are cursed. And Vegeta can mysteriously see and read an old newspaper that could tell the dying people who recieves the call of death.
1. Prolouge

**Chakushin Ari (One missed Call)**

**Prologue**

During the year 79 A.D. At a village west capital of Tokyo, Japan. There lives a little girl whose name is Mamurino Mimiko. She can foretell anything that could happen that's why the young boys on her village mock her. One day, the young boys start to throw her stones. She told them that they are going to die in 3 days. And as exactly as what she said, the young boys died of vomiting blood. The parents of the young boys got mad of this and decide to get and kill Mimiko. They put her in a dark place where they sew her mouth and kills her by burning her. A newspaper fell telling about her death.

During the 713 A.D. The Mizuki Family lives at the West City Capital of Japan. Ryota, Kaeyoko, and their son, Takeshi live as a happy family. One day, Ryota reads Kaeyoko's Diary and learns that she is in-love with another man. So during a rainy night, he decided to kill Kaeyoko on his own hands. After that, he decides to cut the coconut tree where he and his wife put their vows to each other. He was about to hit the tree with the axe, he accidentally hit his own son! Takeshi collapsed on the ground, dead. Because of shock, Ryota buried his wife and son's corpses under that coconut tree and decides to hang himself.

Now, this is the curse, after 50 years, the same thing would happen to the present family who would live exactly to the place where the Mizuki family died. But, if ever there is a person who would live in the same roof but is not a family member of that family, He is the chosen person to see and read the Kyoufu Shinbun ( The terror paper ) in order to save the people of the West City Capital and he must use his own powers to stop the Mizukl Family Curse.


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n**: Yay! Chapter one! Please review after reading this chapter!

**Chapter One**

Spring Day in Tokyo, Japan… everyone in there enjoys the scent of spring especially in Sirius Academy… the class is busy telling stories because their teacher is absent. Naoko Furinuko tells the story about the Mizuki family curse to her friends. Bulma, Chiharu, Rica, Vegeta, Akira, and Daisuke. Bulma shrieked in fear because of this, her feet grew cold and her knees were shaking.

"By the way, Bulma. You live in the Western city right?" asked Chiharu

Bulma swallowed and then nodded.

"Were there many coconut trees in there?" Chiharu asked again. Bulma reacted the same way.

"Y-Yes… In the backyard… Behind Vegeta's Gravity Capsule…"

"Why are you so scared? Don't tell me that you believe in that stupid creepy ghost story, you foolish woman?" Vegeta said as he put that arrogant look on his face.

"W-well… I… I ah…"

Then their classmate, Satomi Yamamoto joins in. Inviting them for dinner at their newly opened restaurant. They all agreed to go in there. While in there, they meet Satomi's older brother, Toya. A cellphone started ringing at the table in the corner of the restaurant. Its ring tone is a polytonic ringtone, the melody of death.

"Satomi-chan!" called Toya. "Your phone's ringing!"

Their father, Sentaro replied at him.

"She's not in here! Your mother asked her to buy some watermelon!"

"But her phone's ringing!" Toya said.

Sentarou suddenly came out of the kitchen and gets his daughter's phone.

"It's just her darn boyfriend!" he yelled picking up the call and scolding Satomi's boyfriend.

"Poor girl with a dad like that…" Daisuke shook his head.

"I wonder if Vegeta would be that strict if ever he had a daughter with Bulma." Akira said.

"Shut up…" Vegeta grinned.

Later… While Toya and Sentarou are cooking in the kitchen. Satomi's phone rings again in the same way. This totally pissed the father off and answers the call without knowing that it was his daughter calling.

"WOULD YOU STOP BOTHERING MY!" he yelled.

"Dad… Didn't I tell you that it is dangerous to leave the oil in the gas?" Satomi said on the phone.

"What? Oil in the gas?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Satomi screamed aloud on the phone.

"S-Satomi!" worried her father.

The line was cut. Then the door opened, Satomi enters the kitchen.

"Oh! Hi dad!" she said.

Sentarou and Toya looked at her in surprise, paled.

"What's up? It seems like you both seen a ghost?" she said.

The two men looked at each other.

"By the way… Satomi… your classmates are here. Tomoyo brought them over." Toya said.

"Really? So… Vegeta's in here too?"

Toya nodded.

Satomi suddenly blushed.

"He's here!" she screamed. "Our dear prince is here! Oh my kami!!!!"

Satomi quickly went to the resto to see her… secret crush.

Later…Rica has a new phone so she decided to give her new number to her friends. Chiharu tells her to give her a missed call so that she can have her number. Rica did so. Chiharu was shocked when she heard her phone ring not the same way it is before. The tone was changes into the melody of death tone.

"W-What is this? I didn't download this tone." She cried.

Vegeta saw an old and creepy newspaper on the table in front of him. He decided to take and read it… It says.

**March 22, 762**

**Headlines: 43 year old Yamamoto Sentarou was burned and killed inside his kitchen at 8:30 pm.**

"What? Yamamoto Sentarou?" he said to himself.

He swallowed. He knows the date today and then looked at his digital watch: 8:29 pm. He was confused. He looked at the girls chi-chatting beside him.

"Oi… Vegeta, are you alright?" said Akira. "You look a little pale."

"No- Nothing… I'm alright…" he said.

He didn't know what to do… Did someone put a prank on him? It can't be true… He must be hallucinating! He smiled. _It can't be true! What's happening to me?_ That's all he could think shaking his head.

Then, in a minute… An explosion happened in the kitchen. Sentarou was burned and was killed! A red round candy came out of his mouth in his very last breath.

"Papa!!!!" cried Toya, Tomoyo and Satomi as they run to the kitchen.

Vegeta was surprised on this!

"_No_ _way! That thing! That is written on that old newspaper I've just read!"_ he thought.

He turned around to see the newspaper of terror, but it was damn gone.

**Chapter One: FIN**

**Please review!!!!**

**Note:**

**The call of death:** You receive a death call from yourself in the future. (your ring tone will change into the melody of death ring tone) It tells about your death. When someone answers the call instead of you, he/she will die instead of you. The same way it was told on the phone.

**The newspaper of terror**: The old and creepy newspaper that only the chosen one could see. It tells the exact date, place and time of someone's death. The chosen one could only read it after the victim answered the call of death.


	3. Chapter 2

**a/n:** Chapter two is now available on Please review!

**Chapter Two**

After the accident of Tomoko and Satomi's father. The police came in to investigate. Bulma and Vegeta decided to go back to the Capsule Corporation. He was walking continuously while Bulma so slow. Vegeta stopped walking and looked at her.

"What's up with you, woman?" he said with that arrogant look on his face. Bulma didn't answer. "Ya… Bulma Briefs, I'm talking in here!"

"What?" she replied in a low manner.

"Duh! Forget it!"

Vegeta walks away from her.

"Wait up, Vegeta." Bulma cried.

"What now, woman?" he said.

"Well… You know… About what happened to Tomoko and Satomi's father… There were many cases of that in here before."

"So? You're scared?"

"I-It's not like that..."

"Therefore, let go back home."

"Vegeta! I don't want to!"

"Then WHY?!" he yelled at her.

"…"

"Bulma… You know… If you don't walk a single step back to your house, I'll definitely drag you back in there. Do you understand?"

"But I--- Ya! Stop it Vegeta!"

But before she could speak, Vegeta pulls her by her left arm and drags her back to the Capsule Corporation.

They stayed in the dining room to talk.

"And what about their father?" Vegeta said.

"Well… Tori said that he received a phone call from Satomi on Satomi's own phone. Since her father is the one who answered the call, he died instead of Satomi. There were many stories of that in the West city!" Bulma explained.

"What? A call from Satomi on her own phone? Kuh! That's the same as Naoko's story about the call of death! The creepy foolish story about you receiving a call from yourself in the future telling your death! Don't believe it! It's just an urban legend!"

"But it's true! Believe me!" cried Bulma as she bam her hand on the table. "Chiharu already received the melody of death ring tone! Chiharu's going to be next! That's why I am scared! The ring tone is passed to the numbers on the phone of anyone who receives it! And for sure! I'm going to be next!" she cried.

Vegeta stares at her crying and worry face so coldly. And then he smirked at her.

"Don't worry, woman… neither curse nor killer harms my wife. Remember that I'm here. If you receive that call then I'll answer it."

"Then you're going to die!"

"No, Bulma. I'm not going to die. I'm the prince of all Saiyans. The most powerful warrior in the universe. I'm not going to die that easily."

"_Vegeta…"_ Bulma thought.

"And why would I trust you?!" she cried again.

Vegeta smiled at her.

"It's because I do trust you."

Bulma was relieved, somehow… She has to trust her husband though. She know how prideful he really is but she also know how determined he really is. She held her womb as she goes upstairs.

"Vegeta… you have to stay alive for your child." She thought. She is now a month pregnant to the Saiyan prince's child.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day at Sirius academy, As Teacher Motomiya was discussing his lesson. A phone ringed in the melody of death tone. The class was disturbed.

"Everyone, didn't I told you to turn off your phone during class!" the teacher said. "Now! Put out all your phones and place it at the top of your desk!" he ordered. The students did so.

Chiharu was shocked when she saw her phone was ringing in that tone again. _(Incoming call: Katsumiya Chiharu)_ She stood up and answered the call.

"Katsumiya-san! Put that phone down!" the teacher ordered but she didn't listen.

She heard herself screaming with sounds of turning on and off lights, and loud thuds on a board or something made of wood. She let go of the phone, making it fall on the floor. Then she started screaming aloud. The fluorescent lights start to turn on and off.

"W-What's happening!" Bulma cried.

Vegeta was looking at Chiharu when he heard a thump on the glass window behind him. He turned to it and saw that newspaper in there, posted.

**Headlines: GIRL STUDENT FROM SIRIUS ACADEMY LOST!**

**March 23, 762**

**21 year old Chiharu Katsumiya was lost during class. According to her classmates, she received an unknown call and stared screaming. Then she run away in scare. She was lost around 8:45 pm.**

Chiharu's screamed are now even louder. Vegeta turned to her and turns back to the window but the paper was gone. He looks at his watch: 8:30 am. Chiharu starts to run outside. Her boyfriend, Akira Memasaki follows her. Vegeta also stood up and follows her.

"Katsumiya Chiharu! Settle down!" Vegeta ordered but it didn't stop her.

"NO!" she cried.

"Chiharu! I SAID SETTLE DOWN!!!" he yelled in an angry loud voice. It does stop her but Akira didn't. He's still running as if he's still following Chiharu. Vegeta drags Chiharu by her arm walking back to the room but when he noticed Akira. He suddenly felt an evil ki behind him. When he turned to Chiharu… She not Chiharu anymore!

The girl Vegeta's holding is a laid little one. About 7-8 years of age. She has long black creepy hair and pale skin. Her head is bowed down.

"Who are you?" Vegeta said in a soft voice, trying not to scare the little girl.

The little girl raised her head up. She has chinky, pale blue eyes. Ripped off nose and a sewed mouth! Vegeta was shocked on the little girl's face, who is Mimiko Mamurino. (see prologue). Mimiko looks at Vegeta coldy and smiled with an evil laughter.

"Do you want to play with me?" she said.

"This isn't true!" he said.

By that, Mimiko disappeared. Vegeta turned to Akira and followed him.They are knocking on the door. Chiharu was inside the science laboratory. The door was locked. She sat infront of a wooden cabinet. Her knees were down the floor and her hands were covering her ears. She struggles with fear.

"Katsumiya Chiharu! Open this door now!" Vegeta yelled.

Chiharu didn't care to answer or move any single move. Two cold pale hands held the temples of her head. A loud croaking sound was heard coming from the inside of the wooden cabinet. A head of a pale woman came out of it too with a loud croak and open mouth. Then the pale woman starts to pull her to the inside of the wooden cabinet. Chiharu started screaming again. She tried her best to get away but she couldn't a least do anything. Her body is now frozen in total fear. She wants to call Vegeta, the strongest of all her friends but only loud screams came out of her mouth. Vegeta, hearing his wife's friend screaming suddenly blasts the door with a ki blast. He quickly enters the laboratory with Akira but they saw no Chiharu anymore.

"She's lost! This is your fault Vegeta!" Akira cried.

"What? Why to you accuse me. Did I do anything to lose her?!"

"That's it! You did nothing! You did nothing to help her! We all know that you have super natural unrealistic non-human strength and power but why didn't you used it when she started screaming! It's too late when you used your powers! Too late! She's already lost! I almost forgot… You're a Saiyan. You really didn't care about your friends here on earth, do you? It's because you only cared about yourself!"

Akira walked out of the room in such fury.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER TWO FIN**

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

a/n: Yay! Chapter Three!!! Please review!!!! Oh… Thanks for all the reviews, I can't reply eh…

**Chapter Three**

The next evening, Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, Rica and Naoko eat on a fast food chain. Vegeta's so depressed.

"Please don't blame yourself, Bejiita-kun." said Rica. "It's not your fault or Akira's fault why Chiharu's missing.

"But I tell, I actually know that it would happen. I read it on a newspaper posted on the window!" Vegeta explained.

"What? Newspaper?" everyone wondered.

"An old creepy newspaper that thumped the window glass the time she was screaming on the phone. There is a headline GIRL STUDENT FROM SIRIUS ACADEMY LOST!

March 23, 762. 21 year old Chiharu Katsumiya was lost during class. According to her classmates, she received an unknown call and stared screaming. Then she ran away in fear. She was lost around 8:45 pm.! The same thing happened to me when Satomi and Tomoko's father died!"

"So the urban legend about the newspaper of terror was true after all." Naoko whispered in fear.

"Newspaper of terror?" everyone said.

"It is an old creepy newspaper that foretells the death of anyone, given the exact place, date, time and how it is going to happen. It will just come out after the victim has received and answered the call of death. As what I've read, only the chosen one could read it."

"Chosen one???"

"Remember the story I told you before about the murder in the Mizuki family? It is a curse that after 50 years, the same thing would happen to the next family who would live exactly in that place. But… if there is a person who would live in the same roof but is not a relative of that family. He/she is that person chosen to take and stop the curse in the West city by using his/her own powers." Naoko explained.

Bulma gulped.

"It's not my family right? It's not Vegeta who is chosen to stop it right?" she said.

"No… That's not true after all." Vegeta said.

"It's still possible." Goku said.

Bulma and Vegeta turned their heads to their friend.

"Look, Bulma. It is talking about the family who will live exactly in there, Your Dad, your Mom and you. . But… if there is a person who would live in the same roof but is not a relative of that family. So, Vegeta's not a relative of yours… It's possible."

"Wow… Kakarot, since when did your brain get started about thinking?" Vegeta said. Goku just laughed at his joke.

Bulma was nervous about the curse. Will it happen? Vegeta noticed her behavior and decided to encourage her. He goes on telling her that he is her husband, that no one could harm her as long as he is by her side. Still being naïve with his pride by saying his _I'm the most powerful warrior in the universe_ and the _I'm the prince of all Saiyans_ thing. By that, Bulma was encouraged again.

As Akira was walking on the road back to his home. His phone rings in the melody of death tone. _Incoming call: Memasaki Akira_ He was confused with the tone and answers the call. He heard himself being stubbed by someone.

"Who are you? Ah!" his voice said on the phone. He didn't care much about it for it maybe just a punk on him. So he walked back to his home.

Few minutes later, Capsule Corp… Vegeta was sitting at the swing, swaying his feet on the ground, looking at the night sky.

"Can't you sleep?" said a woman's voice. It was Bulma.

He shook his head.

"Are you still blaming yourself about Chiharu's death?" Bulma asked.

"No! Of course not… It's about the Mizuki family curse in this city." Vegeta said.

"And why are you worried about that?"

"I already found the coconut tree where Ryota and Kaeyoko's promise to each other is!" he said as his points at an old coconut tree infront of them. There is a drawing of an open umbrella, under it were Ryota and Kaeyoko's name. And a message_: I love you till death to us part._

Bulma gulped at the scene.

"There's nothing to be feared of, woman." Vegeta said. He steeped on a piece of paper. It's the old creepy newspaper again. It says:

**HEADLINES: ANOTHER STUDENT FROM SIRIUS ACADEMY, KILLED INFRONT OF HIS HOUSE!**

**March 24, 762**

**22 year old Memasaki Akira was stubbed infront of his house by a stalker. The suspect did run away but died immediately of an unknown reason. The accident happened around 11:35 pm.**

"What time is it?" Vegeta asked his wife. Bulma looked at her watch.

" hmm… 11:25 pm." She replied.

"Youshi!!!" Vegeta said as he released his blue ki and flied to Akira's home.

Akra was alredy infront of his home when he saw Vegeta knocking on the gate.

"MEMASAKI AKIRA! Open the gate!!!"

"What are you doing in here this late at night? Bejiita-kun?" Akira asked so coldly. Vegeta turned to him.

"Look! You better get inside your house, right now!"

"The gate was locked, how am I going to get in?"

"Then I'll throw you inside!"

"What?!"

Anger was flaring on Akira's veins. He couldn't accept that his girlfriend was now dead just because his best friend did nothing. He accused him on her lost again and again. While Vegeta keeps on telling him to get inside the house. Akira didn't listen. The prince cannot do anything but to go. As they are arguing, a man dressed in black was watching them. Vegeta decided to go back home. Just as he takes a few steps away from Akira, the man attacked Akira and stubbed his chest. Vegeta saw everything and ran to Akira. He fights the stalker. The stalker ran away and Vegeta killed him by a ki blast. He tended to Akira was he was already dead.

"Darn it… If he only listened to me then he might be saved." he said to himself.

An old woman passed by and stopped infront of him.

"Ya… Your name is Prince Vegeta, Isn't it?" she said. Her large pale green eyes were staring at his black chinky eyes.

"How did you know?" he said.

"I've been watching you ever since the day you lived in the Capsule Corporation. Have you already heard about the Mizuki family curse?"

He nodded.

"You are the chosen one to stop it. Remember, only you has the power to do it."

"But I!!!" Vegeta said but the old woman disappeared.

**Chapter Three: FIN**

**Please review!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

a/n: Yo

a/n: Yo! I'm back with my new chapter for Chakushin Ari! Hope you enjoy this new chapter…

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"_And remember this, only you have the power to take and stop the Saeki's curse…"_

These words kept on repeating on Vegeta's mind over and over again.

His eyes snapped open, it was already morning but he was not feeling good. The words of the unknown old woman kept on repeating on his mind for over three days. He put his right palm over his forehead and shook his head. He groaned.

"Get out of my head!" he snapped.

Then after his mind was clear enough, he breathed. "Darn it…" he said to himself.

It has been three days since Akira Memasaki's death and he could not sleep nor eat nor train well since that evening. He didn't know why, but maybe it's because of shock. Shocked of what? Shocked of his classmate's death? Or of that old woman's words? He closed his eyes and breathed again, he meditated for a little while to clear his mind once more. The moment he open his eyes, his stress was finally out of him. He smirked.

"Hello Tokyo! Hello Japan! Hello Earth and Hello Universe! It's time for a new day of intense training!" He greeted the day with a smirk, but something was still keeping him uncomfortable.

He knows deep inside him… He was scared.

For the first time in his whole life, he has to do a mission. To save a city of weaklings from a curse that would kill them. For him, that mission was kind of foolish. But, if he did not, then his wife's life would be gone sooner or later.

Yes, he was the chosen one to take and stop the curse, but how?

This question appeared on his mind while he walked downstairs to the dining room. The Briefs family was now having their morning breakfast when he entered the room. His wife and in-laws' eyes were on him.

"Are you alright, _Bejiita-kun_?" His father-in -law asked.

He nodded. He took his seat beside his wife and started eating his food served by his mother-in-law. Something wasn't right about him, Bulma thought. It's been already three days and she knew that something was wrong. She knew he can't express it but he can do it in his actions. If he could eat as much as 5 rice bowls in a minute before, this time, he eats like a bird.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Bulma asked him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes off her. "I told you, I'm fine. I just don't feel like eating too much,"

And by that, he stood up and left the dining room. He went out of the house for him to be left alone. About an hour later, Bulma found Vegeta sitting under the cursed coconut tree. She went infront of him and asked him if he wanted to go out with her and their classmate, Rica.

"For you to forget whatever problem you have right now." Bulma said.

He smirked at her suggestion, and nodded. Bulma smiled back in return. He stood up and washed himself. After taking a shower, he dressed up and went out with Bulma and Rica.

* * *

They went to an amusement park and enjoyed riding a roller coaster and Viking. They spent 3 hours in going to different rides and playing different games. They ate their lunch at a fast food chain near the park.

Rica had to go to the restroom so he excused herself to the couple and went to the food chain's restroom.

The fast food chain's restroom has two cubicles next to each other. There was a sink in front of the cubicle near the corner.

While she was taking a leak inside a cubicle, her phone rang in the melody of death ringtone. She noticed that it was herself calling on her own phone. Her feet grew cold and she could feel fear run through her spine. Incoming Call: Rica Inoue

She reluctantly answered the call. On the phone, Rica could hear herself breathing hard. Then she heard Bulma and Vegeta's voice.

"Rica! Get out!" she heard Vegeta yell. Rica gulped in fear Then she started to breath hard…

"Vegeta! What's happening? Why are you telling Rica to get out?" Bulma asked Vegeta in the phone.

"Inoue, Get out!" yelled Vegeta, ignoring Bulma's question.

"Ch-Chiharu-chan…" Rica whispered.

"Chiharu? Where?" Bulma bellowed.

Electricity sparked. The lights suddenly went off and something exploded from the lights, making the electricity spark more.

Rica started to scream uncontrollably, Bulma, scared on what happening to her friend, also screamed.

"Vegeta! Do something!" Bulma yelled.

"AAAAH!" Rica screamed more.

and then… BEEP!

Rica stared at her phone in confusion. An unknown person went inside the room and knocked on the cubicle door Rica was in. "I'm coming out!" Rica told the stranger. She stood up and went out of the cubicle to where she saw no one. She dropped her handkerchief. While picking it up, she heard a loud croak coming from the other cubicle, a shadow eventually ascended at its door. She screamed aloud and then ran back to where Bulma and Vegeta are.

"What's up, Rica? Why are you like that?" Bulma asked her.

Rica breathed hard.

"I saw something in the restroom," Rica cried.

"What something?" Vegeta asked her.

"I can't explain…"

Vegeta snapped her back and smirked. "It's alright, maybe you could see something others can't. "

"But I'm scared!" Rica sputtered.

Vegeta smirked once again and turned his back away from the girls. Bulma tried to calm Rica down.

"I'm going in…" he said.

"What do you mean by that? That is a female restroom!" Bulma told him.

"I know, but no one could see me when I use my speed…" Vegeta replied. "Maybe you girls could keep an eye at the door of the restroom, got it?"

Bulma nodded and Rica reluctantly followed. They went it the female restroom. Only Vegeta, Bulma and Rica went inside and no other people were there.

"I'll check the ki presence, you girls maybe could close the door and tell anyone that you're dressing up,"

"Yeah, whatever…" Bulma rolled her eyes. Rica clutched her fingers and hid behind her.

Vegeta closed his eyes and concentrated around him. He could fell three kis around him. Bulma's ki, Rica's ki and… another… A very evil ki was there… It was coming from…one of the cubicles?! There was a presence other than them. He snapped his eyes open and fazed on the cubicle to where exactly Rica saw the shadow. He kicked its door to open but there was no one inside.

"I'm sure I sensed something from here…" he thought to himself. Then an old newspaper appeared on the cubicle floor. He picked it up and read its headlines:

**HEADLINES: YOUNG GIRL DECIPITATED AT A FAST FOOD CHAIN!!**

**MAY 27, 762**

**21 year old Inoue Rica was said to be decapitated by an unknown suspect inside a fast food chain's restroom. She was with her two classmates when this accident happened around 4:15 pm. According to one of her friends who did not introduce himself to the reporters, Rica was killed supernaturally.**

Vegeta turned to the girls and looked at his watch, 4:14:55 pm. 5 seconds left! "Rica! Get out!" he yelled. Rica gulped in fear and stared behind Vegeta. There was a shadow leaning behind the Saiyan Prince. There she started to breath hard…

"Vegeta! What's happening? Why are you telling Rica to get out?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"Inoue, Get out!" yelled Vegeta, ignoring Bulma's question.

"Ch-Chiharu-chan…" Rica whispered.

"Chiharu? Where?" Bulma bellowed.

Electricity sparked. The lights suddenly went off and something exploded from the lights, making the electricity spark more.

Rica started to scream uncontrollably, she could remember she heard this on her phone when she went inside just now. Bulma, scared on what happening to her friend, also screamed.

"Vegeta! Do something!" Bulma yelled.

"AAAAH!" Rica screamed more. An invisible person held her right wrist and started twisting it around her body. She cried, she can't get in control over herself. Her arm twisted to her back and she continued screaming. Her hands twisted around her head. Bulma and Vegeta could hear her bones breaking, Vegeta was staring down the floor where he saw a shadow holding Rica's right wrist. He formed a ki ball in palm but… too late…

Rica just pulled her head off her body.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!" Bulma screamed in fear.

Rica's beheaded body fell into the floor, large amount of blood oozing out of the neck.

"Shi-Shikuso…" Vegeta said to himself. "Wh-What in the hell is that thing…?"

A round red candy came out of Rica's mouth.

Bulma's knees went down the ground as tears of fear fall down her eyes. Vegeta went near her and hugged her shaking body.

Ding!

The Melody of Death ringtone was heard coming from… Bulma's cellphone.

Bulma looked at the screen of her phone. Fear chilled her spines and so as Vegeta.

"Oh shit…" Vegeta said to himself.

Incoming Call: Bulma Briefs

"We're gonna be next," he continued.

* * *

**Chapter Four FIN**

So, is Bulma going to die next? What will Vegeta do in order to save his wife from the hands of death? Find out soon!


End file.
